The Results of Teasing
by Fangirl257
Summary: Just a quick Rizzles one shot for the sake of smut.


My eyes take her in. She looks devastatingly sexy. Her dress showing off all of her curves that call for my fingers. I watch as her body tenses underneath my gaze. She has been teasing me all day and to top it off, in my pocket sits her lace panties. My eyes went wide when she slipped them in there earlier today. I've had to make it through my entire day knowing that at any point, I could slip my hand up her thigh and meet her wet heat. She does this to me on purpose, using my possessiveness for her pleasure.

I stalk towards her and Maura takes a step back, until she hits the dining room table. Soon my body is flush against her's, my hands ghosting over her sides until they come up to cup her breasts. Lightly squeezing, a moan rolls off her tongue. I nuzzle my face in the nape of her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She pulls away from me to set herself on top of the table and I move to stand between her legs. Red heel encased feet dangle off the ledge. My hands push up her dress and my lips seek her's. Fingers inch up her legs, until my thumbs rub small circles on her thighs. I can feel the heat coming from her center and I want nothing more than to thrust my long fingers into her tight pussy and take her to heaven and back. I pass my tongue over her bottom lip before biting it lightly. She slips her tongue into my mouth, there's not fighting for dominance. With us, it is a perfect give and take. The moment I touched her soft lips, I knew that I was home. Nothing or really nobody would compare to being kissed by Doctor Maura Isles.

Bunching up her dress at her hips, my hands reach her ass and pull her roughly to the edge of the table, causing her shoes to drop on the floor in two loud thumps. A gasp leaves her lips in response. Legs wrap around my waist.

"You think it's fun to tease me, don't you?" I husk out, my voice laden with arousal.

"It is rather..." I bite down on her neck causing her to stop speaking for a moment. "Pleasurable." She finishes in a moan as I bring my hands up to palm her breasts.

"You drove me crazy all day long, maybe I should do the same to you?" My fingers roll over her clothes covered nipples.

"Don't be mean, please." She gasps out.

I pull back slightly and see the want written on her face. There is a time to tease, but there isn't anywhere I'd rather be than cradled between her delicious thighs. Dropping to my knees, I move her legs to sit on my shoulders. Maura looks down at me and I throw her a wink.

"Get ready, Dr. Isles."

Her thighs quiver under my touch. I know what using her professional name does to her. Sometimes all I have to do is husk it in her ear and her panties are ruined. My eyes set on her glistening folds and I bring my tongue out to lick my lips. Not to sound cliche, but the first time I tasted her, I became addicted. In all my fantasies, nothing could compare to the burst of sweet flavor exploding on my tongue. Taking a deep breath in, I inhale her scent. She is so wet and it's all because of me. No matter how many times we make love, a sense of pride overfills me. She is all mine and I intend to keep her that way. Call me whipped or whatever, but what makes her happy fills me with joy.

Blowing slightly, the muscles in her thighs tighten. Running my tongue through her folds in a long lick, I moan as her essence over takes my taste buds. Her pussy is so warm and wet that I will never be able to get enough. When I wrap my lips around her clit, hands fly in my hair trying to hold me in place.

"Fuck, Jane!" She moans.

I smirk into her core. Trailing my tongue down, I circle her entrance and then nip at her puffy lips. Her hips rock as she presses me into her core, hands in my hair trying to direct me where she wants me to go. Making my way back up, I lap at her clit. Groans of appreciation fill the room. I circle the bundle of nerves before sucking it in my mouth.

"Fucking Christ. Inside. Please." Maura husks out.

Spreading her thighs a little wider, I place one of my hands on her abdomen to have her lean back on the table. Scooting her closer to me, I thrust my tongue in her tight core, curling up on the outtake.

"So good! Don't stop!" Maura's hands still in my hair, her thighs trapping my head.

Taking my left hand, I bring two fingers and thrust them into her, curling to hit that special spot deep inside her that makes her come undone. My tongue comes up, flicking her clit in perfect time as my long fingers fill her up.

"Harder! I'm almost there!" Moans echo off the walls of her dining room.

I pound into her, curling with each stroke, causing her thighs around my head to start to quiver. My tongue circling her clit, flicking it before I suck it into my mouth. Maura digs her nails into my scalp, but I ignore the slight twinge of pain it causes. Drawing my fingers almost completely out before slamming them back into her. Maura's hips rock with my pace as she climbs to her climax. Sucking on her bundle of nerves, I feel her velvet walls grip my fingers like a vice, pulling me deep.

"Fuck, Jane!" She screams, cumming.

Withdrawing my fingers, I replace them with my tongue, drinking up all she has to offer. Maura's body spasms, hips rocking so hard I'm afraid she might break my nose. I keep thrusting, trying to prolong her orgasm. Juices run down my chin as another one crashes into her and she screams, calling out my name and God's. I slow down, savoring her new rush of cum. Cleaning her up gently as my thumbs stroke her thighs. Her grip on my hair loosens. I rest my head on her stomach, watching as her breasts heave up and down, trying to catch her breath. When she starts to sit up, I get up on my feet. She stands up, unzipping her dress and she lets it fall to the floor. Maura pushes past me, but stops to turn around,

"Are you coming, Detective?"

My hands come up to start unbuttoning my shirt, "I'm sure I will be soon."


End file.
